


Vogue e raffreddori

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddles, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Illnesses, Klaine, Kliss - Freeform, Love, Lover - Freeform, Lovers, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Slash, Soulmates, Sweet, True Love, Vogue Kurt, flue, love is love, slash love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: |AMBIENTATA DOPO LA 2X18| Kurt ha il raffreddore e Blaine va a trovarlo. Insieme passano un adorabile pomeriggio.DAL TESTO: "Kurt stava ancora guardando con devozione il nuovo completo di Alexander McQueen, - che sarebbe stato perfetto con il foulard di Versace che aveva adocchiato nelle pagine precedenti – quando Blaine aveva perso del tutto l’interesse nei capi firmati e aveva indirizzato le sue attenzioni al volto caldo di Kurt. Gli aveva spostato una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, carezzandogli con gesti lenti le tempie bollenti."





	Vogue e raffreddori

Kurt era avvolto nel suo costoso maglione di lana, le guance rosse e la voce nasale donategli dall’influenza che proprio non voleva saperne di lasciarlo in pace. Era sdraiato sul letto in camera sua, il numero di Vogue, fresco di pubblicazione, tra le sue mani che lo sfogliavano distrattamente in favore delle attenzioni di Blaine, steso accanto a lui.  
Il ragazzo si era presentato a casa sua subito dopo scuola, nella sua elegante divisa della Dalton, la rivista di Vogue appena comprata in una mano e un cheescake del Bel Grissino nell’altra. Kurt lo aveva fatto entrare; si erano chiusi in camera e si erano sdraiati sul letto di Kurt, il cheescake in mezzo a loro, una montagna di fazzolettini sul comodino vicino ad un flacone di antibiotici e Vogue alla mano.  
Si erano accoccolati sotto le coperte e avevano iniziato a sfogliare la rivista mentre si dividevano la piccola torta fredda.  
Kurt stava ancora guardando con devozione il nuovo completo di Alexander McQueen, - che sarebbe stato perfetto con il foulard di Versace che aveva adocchiato nelle pagine precedenti – quando Blaine aveva perso del tutto l’interesse nei capi firmati e aveva indirizzato le sue attenzioni al volto caldo di Kurt. Gli aveva spostato una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, carezzandogli con gesti lenti le tempie bollenti.  
Kurt, a quel gesto, aveva sorriso e aveva poggiato la testa sulla spalla del più piccolo, continuando a leggere la rivista. Le dita di Blaine si erano quindi spostate sulla sua guancia arrossata, e aveva tracciato con il pollice lo zigomo che si era fatto più pronunciato. Quasi gli mancava la consistenza morbida e infantile di quelle guance.  
Kurt, per tutta risposta, aveva girato pagina e aveva lanciato un gridolino estasiato alla vista della nuova collezione delle sciarpe di Burberry.  
«Devo assolutamente averne una» aveva detto, gli occhi che gli brillavano per la febbre e la contentezza.  
Blaine gli aveva lasciato un dolce bacio sulla guancia, per poi cingergli la vita con un braccio ed affondare il volto nell’incavo del collo di Kurt.  
«Hai già una sciarpa di Burberry» gli aveva detto Blaine chiudendo gli occhi e inspirando il profumo dell’altro, di cui non si sarebbe mai stancato: gli ricordava il Natale, quando avevano cantato il loro primo duetto, gli ricordava il caffè del Lima Bean e ogni altro momento felice che avevano passato insieme.  
«Blaine, questa è diversa! Quella che mi hai regalato tu è giallo antico con le righe rosse e nere. Questa invece è nera con le righe rosse e grigie, e…» Kurt non aveva potuto finire la frase perché le labbra di Blaine si erano prontamente posate sulle sue in un dolce contatto.  
«Come vuoi tu» gli aveva detto il più piccolo, dandogli un altro bacio, stavolta sulla guancia bollente.  
«Così rischi di prendere la febbre» aveva debolmente protestato Kurt, mentre le attenzioni di Blaine erano tornate sulle sue labbra screpolate.  
«Correrò il rischio» gli aveva risposto, guardandolo negli occhi lucidi a tal punto da sembrare acqua cristallina. Poi lo aveva baciato di nuovo e Kurt non aveva protestato, abbandonandosi a quelle attenzioni e spostando di lato la rivista ormai dimenticata.  
Le mani fresche di Blaine, poggiate sulle sue guance bollenti, erano piacevoli, come lo erano anche le sue labbra morbide e gentili che sapevano di frutti di bosco.  
Le dita di Kurt si erano spostate alla base del collo del più grande, e cercavano in ogni modo di liberare i suoi ricci da tutto quel gel. Gli piaceva accarezzarli mentre si baciavano, perché sapeva che era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fare solo lui.  
Il più grande stava pensando che non c’era niente di più perfetto di quel momento, con le labbra di Blaine che si erano spostate sul suo collo pallido ma bollente e con le sue mani che lo stringevano. Niente avrebbe potuto rovinarlo. Finché non aveva iniziato a starnutire. Un riccio di Blaine era sfuggito alla morsa del gel e gli aveva solleticato il naso, dando inizio ad una lunga serie di starnuti. Il più piccolo si era allontanato, allungandosi verso il comodino per prendere la scatola di fazzolettini puliti, mentre Kurt continuava a starnutire, senza riuscire a smettere. Blaine si era incantato a guardarlo: il naso all’insù era rosso e arricciato, le sopracciglia erano contratte e l’intero volto aveva assunto una stramba espressione. Gli occhi erano chiusi, le mani chiuse a coppa davanti alla bocca che, ad ogni starnuto, produceva un suono che Blaine non avrebbe potuto definire in nessun altro modo se non _adorabile._ Se ne stava lì, la scatola di fazzoletti tra le mani, seduto a gambe incrociate, immobile, intento a guardare Kurt che, nel frattempo, aveva smesso di starnutire ed era scivolato tra i cuscini, gli occhi ancora chiusi e il naso più rosso che mai. Poi si era voltato, sentendo su di sé lo sguardo del più piccolo. Lo aveva guardato e aveva visto che gli stava sorridendo con un’aria imbambolata e quasi assente.  
«Blaine?» lo aveva chiamato e lui si era riscosso dai suoi pensieri e lo aveva guardato ancora più intensamente. «Ti senti bene? Se ti ho attaccato la febbre, io…» di nuovo, le labbra di Blaine avevano fermato quel fiume di parole. Gli aveva preso il volto tra le mani e lo aveva baciato ancora, un contatto semplice e breve, fatto solo per tranquillizzarlo.  
«Sei adorabile» gli aveva detto poi, fissando i suoi occhi ambrati in quelli azzurri del più grande e guardandolo con una dolcezza tale che Kurt si era sentito sciogliere e arrossire per motivi che non c’entravano affatto con la febbre.  
Per tutta risposta, gli si era fatto più vicino e lo aveva spinto a sdraiarsi accanto a lui. Blaine lo aveva assecondato e gli aveva cinto la vita con un braccio, la mano fresca che accarezzava lentamente il fianco bollente, il cui calore passava persino attraverso la maglia. Poi Kurt non aveva resistito e gli aveva lasciato un bacio screpolato sulla guancia morbida, per poi strofinare il naso arrossato sul suo collo, assaporando il profumo di Blaine quel tanto che un raffreddore gli permetteva.  
In quel momento, con Kurt fra le braccia, Blaine aveva pensato che, anche con il naso rosso, gli occhi stanchi e lucidi, e le labbra screpolate, il suo ragazzo fosse più bello che mai, e che quel pomeriggio sarebbe stato un dolce ricordo da conservare.


End file.
